


Hearts and Spades

by Shae_la_Hyene



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Based on a fanart, Day 8 : Kings, Lamen Week, M/M, after I wrote the damn thing, i still like it, that may or may not have been cancelled, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: Lamen week day 8 : KingsDamen's and Laurent's twin speeches of unification.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 21
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	Hearts and Spades

“Are you nervous ?” asked Laurent as he was adjusting Damen’s lion pin which was perfectly fine. “You better not forget a line, or we are going to look completely ridiculous out there.”  
Damen laughed and took Laurent’s hands in his.  
“I’m not nervous. You’re the nervous one there. You are a king, you look like a king. You don’t have to stress about looking ridiculous or not the part. We repeated our speech, you know it by heart, I know it by heart, it’s going to go perfectly well so relax.”  
Laurent visibly forced himself to breathe, in an out, deeply. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again look straight into Damen’s.  
“We are doing this,” Laurent recited methodically. “We are going to do this. And we’re going to do it as perfectly as we planned.”  
Damen smiled and nodded.  
“We are,” he said simply.  
Laurent’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled back at Damen briefly.  
“Alright,” Laurent said firmly. “Let’s do this.”  
Side by side, looking as regal as possible for the occasion, they walked out the room to the open air, going to climb into the dais and facing the enormous crowd.  
They all came from all over both countries. Some traveled for days. All to be there, that day, and listen to what their Kings would say.  
This was an important moment.   
After a long pause to give the time to everyone to calm and go silent, Damen started speaking in veretian.  
“We are gathered today, all side by side as equals…”  
“We are gathered today, all side by side as equals,” Laurent repeated in akielon, “to announce and write in stone…”  
“To announce and write in stone,” Damen continued in veretian, “that from this day on, both kingdoms of Vere and Akielos…”  
“That from this day on, both kingdoms of Vere and Akielos,” said Laurent in akielon, “are to be governed by two kings. There will no longer be a King of Vere…”  
“Are to be governed by two kings. There will no longer be a King of Vere,” Damen said, “nor King of Akielos. We will reign on both kingdoms equally…”  
“Nor King of Akielos. We will reign on both kingdoms equally,” continued Laurent, “not anymore as separate countries, but as one empire.”  
“Not anymore as separate countries, but as one empire,” said Damen. “Let it be known that there will no longer be a border between the two countries, as they are now one.”  
“Let it be known that there will no longer be a border between the two countries, as they are now one,” Laurent repeated. “By merging the countries, we hope to start mending the wounds of war and hatred, and to finally bring peace to the people of both countries, and especially of the ones living near the ancient border.”  
“By merging the countries, we hope to start mending the wounds of war and hatred, and to finally bring peace to the people of both countries, and especially of the ones living near the ancient border,” said Damen in his commanding voice, without an accent in his veretian. “As no one, not even the Kings, can undo the mistakes of the past, we take a stand for the future…”  
“As no one, not even the Kings, can undo the mistakes of the past, we take a stand for the future,” repeated Laurent more softly in akielon, “to bring peace, prosperity and happiness to the people under our care.”  
“To bring peace, prosperity and happiness to the people under our care,” repeated Damen.  
Together as one voice, they said in veretian, then in akielon.  
“Let it be known that our countries will no longer be at war, and that no one has to live in fear of it anymore. The political alliance is no longer, for now Vere and Akielos stand as one empire under the same banner.”  
They let the last words die down, standing still in front of the crowd.   
Laurent in his chiton moving with the wind, Damen in his veretian outfit, but with short sleeves to expose his cuff.  
The thousands of people in front of them seemed to have all took the same big breath, like they were waiting for something to drop.   
When nothing did, after what felt like an eternity to Laurent, cheers erupted, more and more as the silence was broken.  
Cheers, cries of joy, celebratory shouts.  
Not the anger or hate that could have been. Laurent and Damen started breathing again too. Without having to look at each other, their cuffed hands joined, the grip sure and solid.  
With a big smile, Damen raised both their arms in a victory celebration gesture, and the crowd cheered louder.   
They did it.   
They created an empire, they marked history forever.  
And it was only the beginning of their reign.


End file.
